The objectives of the project is to evaluate the effectiveness of progressive muscle relaxation (PMR) in reducing psychological anxiety, nausea, and vomiting in two groups of cancer patients. The first group will be identified by their oncologists as experiencing refractory drug-induced nausea and vomiting in spite of aggressive use of standard antiemetics. Baseline data will be collected during one cycle of chemotherapy as these patients serve as their own controls. The second group will be newly diagnosed cancer patients who are beginning drug regimens that have a greater than 50 percent chance of producing drug-induced nausea and vomiting not relieved by standard antiemetic therapy. These patients will be randomized into experimental group A who will be instructed in PMR; and control group B who will be instructed in a placebo procedure. Both groups will be required to practice their procedure 15 minutes 2 times a day. Baseline data will be collected on all patients through one cycle of chemotherapy. They will then be instructed in PMR or placebo procedure. Data collection will measure changes in anxiety levels, pulse and blood pressure, food/fluid intake, frequency of emesis, and type/quantity of antiemetic given. Various relaxation procedures have been used to reduce physiological arousal in patients who experience stressful situations. There are many articles in lay literature explaining such techniques and patients often adopt them in dealing with illness and associated unpleasant, invasive treatments. To data there are no published empirical investigations regarding the efficacy of relaxation training in helping patients deal with the averseness of chemotherapy. Nausea and vomiting is a common, yet difficult to manage, example. If PMR does produce significant results in reducing drug-induced nausea and vomiting, the technique can be easily taught to patients, allowing them to participate in their treatment and possibly improve compliance by making treatment more palliative. Indeed, many patients view the chemoterapy treatment as being worse than the disease and terminate potentially curative treatments. Unlike other antiemetic interventions, PMR is low cost, free of undesirable side effects, very available, and has easy application in clinical and home settings.